


骗

by Luositarabbit



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 妈妈太色了，我忍不住......
Relationships: Alice Cooper (Musician)/Original Male Character(s)





	骗

旅店老板说他叫库珀。

不管是女仆还是厨娘，渔民还是肉贩，没有谁会在意他，忙碌的人们只顾着填饱自己的肚子，让口袋里多进几个子儿，好挨过难熬的冬天。

但他不同。

从巴黎到伦敦，再到隔着茫茫大西洋的美国，你混在各个阶层中，见识到的东西远比一个普通的巴黎公子哥见到的多。你一眼就看出来他不同，他和你一样，与人群格格不入，只不过你比他更用心伪装。即使这里的人不一定看得出不同。

店里的伙计见你一直盯着他看，也跟着瞅了几眼，库珀还是库珀，乱遭的黑发，疲惫的身体，和往常一样的一瓶啤酒，虎头虎脑的小伙子看不出门道，上了茶和点心，嘀嘀咕咕了句，“这有什么好看的？”又迈着轻快的步子钻进了厨房。

他看起来非常累，臃肿的黑大衣衬得人更加无力。

旅店一楼是个小酒馆，人声嘈杂，很少能有静下来的时候，他拜托老板帮他留着他常坐的那个角落，天刚黑时出门，晚上11点拖拉着步子，准时站在店门口破旧不堪的地毯上。

一副搬运工人的打扮让你没有多么出众，你混迹在弥漫着酸臭味的人群里，悄悄观察他，没多久就摸清了他的时间表。他竟从未注意到——或许他注意到了，只是不想理你。两者皆有可能，你一边思考着库珀，一边向身旁油嘴滑舌的奸商借火，顺便偷偷夹走了他的钱包，然后跟着男人后脚，走上二楼。

他在你的房间里。

显然是后者。你吐出一口烟雾，微微勾起嘴角，饶有兴趣地看着他摆弄你的钢笔，仿佛在欣赏什么名画一般，哦，不，他可比那些个破画好看多了。

库珀不拿自己当外人，你呢，也毫不在意，好像你们是什么认识了很久的老朋友一样，他更是不客气地问你借烟，还没等你掏烟盒，他直接抢走了你夹在右手的烟，不客气地抽了起来。你的笑容更大了。

昏暗的灯光照在在他半张脸上，很快男人周围烟雾缭绕，你眨眨眼，这场面，好像真是那挂在沙龙最中央的，由名画家所绘制的，能让富商花大价钱买走的油画。

“阿德里安，”你盯着他的眼睛，“阿德里安·托马。”

“爱丽丝。”

一个女性化的名字。让你想起了幼时跟在你身后甩也甩不掉的，邻居家的小妹妹。

他从你上衣口袋中取走了那个奸商的钱包，数了数，全数塞进他的大衣里。

“我会亏本吗？”

他轻轻一笑，不回答你，只是缓缓解开他的西裤，然后是那件大衣......哈，你几乎笑出了声。

谁能想到死板的黑大衣下，亲爱的爱丽丝竟被女士内衣包裹呢？

他用不知从哪掏出的口红重新涂满嘴唇，没有镜子，涂多出来的部分就被你用手指擦拭掉，他感谢地朝你笑，下一秒又把你推倒在床上，然后爬上你的大腿，女士丝袜和你裤子摩擦发出的声音让人心发痒。

你猜这属于他的顶级服务了。

你坐在床上，欣赏爱丽丝卖力的表演，他像玛德琳家的婊子们一样，甚至比她们还敬业，男人到底没女人柔软，但，哦，你得知道，当他的手隔着布料揉搓你的阴茎时，那感觉好极了。

你不是没睡过男人，但巴黎那些小白脸很快被你抛到了脑后，不不不，远远不止，当他从你腿上滑下去，跪着，含住你的阴茎，哦，你全然忘记了每个落脚点的妓院里的那些男男女女们。

爱丽丝，完美的，爱丽丝。

你叹了一口气，低下头，他用力吞吐着，发丝也跟着颤抖，偶尔发出的细小声音被你捕捉到，你猜他被噎住了，不知道为什么，你有些不忍心，破天荒的，你揪着男人的头发把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，他不解的看着你，只是一瞬间，他好像就明白了。

他转过身摸索大衣的口袋，然后拿出一个小巧的罐子，你不说话，只是盯着他看，他也读懂了你的意思，脱下内裤，从罐子里挖出满满一大坨乳白色膏体开始给自己扩张。

他很久没被操了，或者说是下面这张嘴很久没有客人了。

就像被他扔在在地板上的，你的那颗烟一样，你也不客气的使用着爱丽丝，房间不隔音，隔壁不明所以的乐队小号手听得一清二楚，甚至起哄地吹了几声口哨，善良的奥地利人当然不知道你正在操的人是他每天都打招呼的库珀。

那几声口哨倒是把爱丽丝吹得有些羞涩了，他紧咬着下唇，死也不要再泄出任何声音一样。

他不年轻了，你亲吻他的脖子，但感觉真的很好，你咬着他的锁骨，像小孩子磨牙一样。一路往下。他肯定被开发透了，你轻轻舔了舔他的乳尖，他没拦住那声呻吟，你玩心大起，真的跟个饿了许久的婴孩一样，嘬起了他的左胸，他仰起头颅，脸上半是痛苦半是欢愉，就那么射了出来。

他的体力到底不如年轻的，又一次快乐和痛苦并存的高潮后，他的眼泪再也憋不住，从脸颊滑落。

噢，你把人弄哭了。

你轻捻他的泪，放到嘴边伸着舌头尝了尝，一系列动作被他尽收眼底。爱丽丝轻叹着你的名字。母亲死后，你从未觉得这个词还能如此好听。你知道他真的没力气了，你也终于打算结束这场放荡又克制的交易，你猜，要是隔壁没人的话，他大概能叫得更大声一点吧。

你用手帕随意清理了下残局，他躺在那儿，恢复体力，不一会儿就急匆匆地想起身离开。你轻易就把他拽回怀里，“我可以加钱的。”这句话轻飘飘地吹进他的耳朵里，爱丽丝最终还是点了点头。

男人身上散发的香气太吸引人了，你像只小狗一样舔他、吻他，他累得不行，揉揉你的头发，就那么睡了。


End file.
